Día de Independencia
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Bard quiere celebrar el Día de Independencia, pero a veces se torna obstinado. A Sebastián solo le toca soportarlo. OoC, cosas randoms, SebastiánxBard.


Buenas! Bueno, como saben, cuatro de julio es el día de la independencia americana. Bueno, en mi país sigue siendo cuatro de julio. Vi un comic donde Bard apuntaba con un arma a Sebastián para que celebrara el día, por lo que me dieron ganas de escribir algo. Si alguien quiere que le pase la imagen, mándame un M.P. ;) Está en mi Tumblr que está en mi perfil, pero comparto mucha porquería y quizás ya esta algo atrás.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, tuviera esos fabulosos zapatos edición limitada tan bellos que me hacen babear. Todo pertenece a Yana Toboso.

**Advertencias: **SebastianxBard. "Comedia" sin sentido. Y creo que no es muy gracioso. Nada explícito, solo besos y esas cosas.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

Día de Independencia.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Sebastián estaba asustado. Esa mañana había estado acostado en la cama de su habitación, sin querer tomarse el lujo de dormir, esperando que el día siguiente llegara, cuando llegó Bard a interrumpir su reposo poco antes de la hora de levantarse.

Entró en su habitación de improvisto, gritando algo sobre que era un día muy importante, y que Sebastián tenía que empezar a ayudarle. Sebastián trato de recordar si había algo que pudiera ser importante, tanto para la mansión o para el susodicho intruso, pero nada vino a su mente.

Él y Bard habían empezado una relación meramente sexual hacía unos meses, aunque el "cocinero" del señor Phantomhive a veces parecía no importarle eso, y solía tratarle como si fueran una pareja hecha y derecha. A Sebastián no le importaba, el cocinero podía llegar a ser adorable con sus sentimientos de posesividad y sus celos. Sebastián no podía desligarse del otro hombre, porque a decir verdad, no le desagradaba estar en una "relación" con él. Por los momentos.

Y después de todo Sebastián Michaelis, demonio mayordomo, siempre podría salirse de una situación no placentera si quisiera. ¿Verdad?

El hombre se subió en su cama y se montó sobre él, sus caderas una sobre la otra mientras juntaba sus rostros y decía:

—Michaelis. En serio, levántate. Es un día importante.

Sebastián contuvo el tener que rodar los ojos y agarró a Bard por la cintura mientras lo colocaba en la cama y se colocaba sobre él.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que sucede hoy?

—Hoy es el Día de Independencia.

Sebastián parpadeo genuinamente sorprendido, ya que no se lo esperaba venir. _Sí, en efecto, hoy es cuatro de julio. _Pensó el mayordomo mientras se inclinaba y posaba sus labios brevemente sobre los del cocinero.

—Bard, yo soy inglés.

—¿Y? Somos amantes ahora, eso significa que tienes que apoyarme en las cosas que me importan. Así que...

Bard se lo quito de encima con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al piso.

—¡Celebraremos el Día de la Independencia hoy!

Sebastián miró al otro hombre con incredulidad y se paró del piso.

—Bard... eso ya no viene de mi parte. El joven amo, si lo recuerdas, también es inglés, fiel a la Reina, realmente dudo que quiera celebrar que una colonia británica se haya liberado de...

Bard arrugó la nariz y se dirigió hacia el corredor, donde se agachó hacia el suelo y recogió una escopeta del suelo y apuntó a Sebastián.

—Mira, Michaelis. Tu sabes que puedes convencer al joven amo de que lo celebre, porque has hecho esa clase de cosas antes. Quiero celebrar el Día de Independencia. No dejo que pongas tu asqueroso miembro dentro de mi solo para que me trates como una basura, ahora mueve tu culo y empieza a preparar tu acto para que el joven amo nos deje celebrar tan especial fecha. Vamos.

_Pero... si solemos cambiar posiciones de vez en cuando..._

Sebastián no sabía que expresión poner. Si bien podría soportar las balas, era algo que Bard no sabía, debía actuar temeroso. Y no solo eso, en realidad le asustaba (un poquito) la mirada furiosa y chispeante del cocinero. Aunque...

Sebastián se acercó con cuidado y poniendo sus manos sobre el arma se la quito suavemente de las manos y atrajo a Bard hacia si para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—No te tienes que exaltar. —dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y luego lamía su oreja.

Bard sintió como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas pero simplemente agarró a Sebastián por la nuca, jalándole los cabellos, mientras le daba un profundo beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron dentro de sus bocas y Sebastián sonreía en el beso.

—Todavía no es hora de empezar nuestros deberes, ¿qué te parece sí...?

—Ya me adelante, Michaelis. —dijo Bard mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y los tiraba a ambos a la cama.

* * *

Sebastián bufó mientras se arreglaba el sombrero de copa con los colores de la bandera de América, sintiéndose ridículo. Por supuesto, él era un demonio, y por lo tanto no tenía nacionalidad, pero las artimañas que había utilizado Bard para convencerle de realmente ir a hablar con su joven amo sobre dejarle celebrar el Día de Independencia habían sido muy... _estúpidas._

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Volvió a bufar y entró a la habitación donde su joven amo estaba leyendo un libro, Sebastián gritando a todo pulmón:

—¡Feliz Día de la Independencia Americana, amo!

Ciel subió la mirada y al verlo se quedó atónito. Su mirada confusa duró un tiempo hasta que pudo ser capaz de formar algo coherente.

—¿Disculpa? ¿De qué estas hablando?—. Su mirada pasó de la confusión a la intriga y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¡Del Día de la Independencia Americana, por supuesto!—. Sebastián sentía que iba a vomitar, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía su estética, y lo prometido es deuda.

Ciel parpadeo un par de veces y luego suspiró—. No sé que clase de juegos estás jugando Sebastián. Pero he de recordarte que somos ingleses, y además los Estados Unidos solía ser parte de Inglaterra ¿por qué querría celebrar que nos quedamos sin una porción de tierra que serviría para los propósitos de mi Reina?

Sebastián suspiró, ya sabía que su joven amo respondería así. Se acercó hasta él y trató de susurrar lo más bajito que pudo.

— Normalmente acordaría con usted joven amo, pero...— volteó su cabeza para todos lados mirando a ver si alguien los miraba.

—¿Qué sucede, Sebastián? ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?—preguntó Ciel en un tono de voz amplio y demandante que se escuchó en toda la habitación.

— No grite, él podría oírnos...

—¿Te escuché decir algo... anti-patriótico?—dijo cierto hombre rubio mientras posaba un escopeta en la parte baja de la espalda de su amante. Sebastián volteó hacia Bard y empezaron a discutir acaloradamente sobre sus deberes y derechos, hasta que Ciel se hartó y decidió ponerle fin a ello.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué actúan tan raro? ¿Por qué están peleando?—. El reclamo tatuado en cada sílaba.

Ambos sirvientes se miraron entre si y luego miraron hacia otro lado enojados hasta que Ciel ató cabos. Suspiró profundamente y agarró el tabique de su nariz para tranquilizarse.

—Bard, puedes celebrar se día, si tan nostálgico te sientes. Solo no quiero esos estúpidos fuegos artificiales que resuenan por todo el lugar con el que ustedes los americanos les gusta tanto festejar. Y trata de no incordiarme por el resto del día. Puedes retirarte.

Bard sonrió ampliamente y agradeciendo a su amo se fue casi bailando de allí. Sebastián se quedó postrado donde estaba, ya que realmente no deseaba ir con el "chef" para tener que soportar...

—¿No vas a ir con él?—preguntó Ciel, hojeando su libro, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sebastián alzó una ceja y preguntó:

—¿Mi joven amo no me necesita para nada más?

—Sebastián... tu no eres obvio... pero él sí.

Sebastián abrió los ojos y sonrió quedamente por lo que su amo había dicho—Joven amo...

—Como dije antes... siempre y cuando no me incordien, pueden hacer lo que quieran. Eso sí, no te distraigas Sebastián—. La frase tenía algo más escondido pero Sebastián no le quiso buscar la quinta pata al gato. Su joven amo siempre sería lo más importante para él. Irse tan abruptamente era irrespetuoso, por lo que decidió prepararle un té antes de ir a acompañar al rubio.

Ciel miró a Sebastián de reojo, pensando en su obvia relación con su chef principal... Tratando de evitar que ese hecho se colara en su piel.

* * *

—Fue divertido, Sebastián. —dijo Bard mientras se acunaba en el pecho de Sebastián, ambos en la habitación del cocinero—. Gracias por celebrar conmigo este día, a veces extraño mucho mi país.

Sebastián empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, sin pensar en nada realmente. Bard sonrió con lo cursi que podía ser el mayordomo y levantó la vista.

—Aunque, Inglaterra también tiene cosas buenas. —dijo antes de besar a Sebastián y de abrazarse con él.

—Es lo normal. No que entienda porque la necesidad de celebrar una fecha que no...

Bard se levantó de la cama y fue a un closét a buscar algo. Sebastián sabía lo que significaba. ¡Era un chiste! al parecer Bard no tenía sentido del humor. Así que se fue corriendo a toda velocidad antes de que Bard sacara un lanza-llamas y empezara a destruir propiedad Phatomhive.

Sí, tenía algo de miedo y al parecer, no era tan sencillo como parecía salirse de su relación con el rubio en momentos como este.

* * *

—¡¿QUÉ DIJE ACERCA DE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE ME INCORDIASEN?!

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: ¿Les soy sincera? Ni de lejos es un trabajo decente, si embargo, fue un impulso. Ciel sí está algo celoso, pero bueno, no quise indagar en eso. Es un pequeño cosito que escribí de repente, no hay que ser tan serios.

Adoro poner a Sebastián en situaciones random.

Ya sabes, un pequeñito review me haría el día. Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
